


Summer Days (Niki and Her Boys)

by Lillian_nator



Series: Wholesome Week [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm not sorry for anything I have done, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Sometimes, in order to know what you're fighting for, you have to slow down and look around you.Or... Niki sees how overworked Wilbur is, and takes him and the boys out for a picnic.Day Four of Wholesome Week!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896955
Comments: 24
Kudos: 532





	Summer Days (Niki and Her Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Um... here it is. 
> 
> We are either gonna pretend Eret isn't a traitor, or set this story before he does because, I want him here. Lets just say that this is set before he betrays them. Because, I will be writing the betrayal soon. Boy, do I love angst. 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy! This is the longest one shot you will ever get.

Niki brushed her fingers through the dewey grass. It was early afternoon, the sun settling in its spot in the middle of the sky. The fluffy clouds rolled through the crystal sky easily. It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon. 

The small breeze found its way through Niki’s short, pink hair. When she first dyed it Wilbur was speechless, saying she reminded him of someone important, he wouldn’t say much more, but he reassured her that he liked it, more so loved it. 

A small smile found its way onto Niki’s face as she looked at the scenery beyond her, the wide and open meadow looked beautiful in the sunlight. She could barely make out small droplets of water left from the morning dew. The lush grass scratched at her shoeless feet, her hiking boots thrown somewhere to her left. The large picnic blanket under her kept her dress clean and dry. She would usually be wearing her L’Manberg Uniform, but the four boys she traveled to the field with were wearing casual clothes, so she figured she should too. 

Niki never thought she could find such scenery in the chaos of the SMP, Niki herself thrived in much more peaceful and quiet areas. The kindness and pleasantness that the large, open, and flower-ridden field offered matched Niki’s quiet and sweet personality perfectly. She noticed that the short and sweet brunette boy, Tubbo, also seemed to thrive in small, quiet environments. This directly opposed his best friend, Tommy, who seemed to flourish in chaotic and loud scenes, but the two made a perfect pair. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning had been rushed and confusing. 

Wilbur and Tommy were frantically making War Plans. There was nothing going on today, but she could tell that the two boys were up all night trying to figure out Dream’s plan. She could also tell by the small boy’s tired eyes, that Tubbo had stayed up with them as well, adamant to stay by Tommy’s side at all times. They all knew L'Manberg was no match for Dream, she means Dream has fought wars before, before Tommy and WIlbur even came to the Dream SMP. Apparently, George and SapNap used to hunt Dream for fun, which seems extremely dangerous since they were all so young. Apparently, Dream always won. 

Tommy and Wilbur never wanted War. They tried to gain independence through peace, and treaties. They wanted to use their words. 

Although Tommy was usually the one to start a conflict, it was all in fun, Tommy would often duel anyone who was willing to on the server, but when it came to actual conflict the boy was scared, she guesses it terrifies the young boy to fight the older men. She would be too, if they came at her the way they did Tommy, according to Wilbur, Dream had once taken Tommy, and Tubbo under his wing. There was another boy too, but she didn’t know him. 

It must hurt, to fight those who used to be your family.

She thinks about it a lot, about how Dream, George, and SapNap had once considered the boys family. About how it must hurt everyone in the server to fight their old friends. 

She didn’t know them before the war, but presumably they all got along like wildfire. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niki looked around her, noticing that there were still only four boys in the meadow, she was sitting waiting for the fourth, but it looked like she would have to get him herself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked to the right of her, only about 15 feet away, where her two favorite boys were. 

The two bright-eyed teens laid together a few feet away. It seemed as though they were cloud gazing, Tubbo tiredly pointing up to the sky. Niki hadn’t thought about the effect the war would have on the two teens. They seemed so ready to fight, so willing to blindly march forward without any hesitation, she didn’t think about the repercussions it must have on them. Sure, they are very mature for their age, and sure they were more than willing to fight alongside Wilbur, their mentor and older brother figure, but they were just kids, they shouldn’t have to make those decisions. 

It wasn’t their attitude that worried Niki though, it was the physical demand that came with the war. 

The two boys were clearly overworked and overtired, she could say the same thing about any of the men in this war, but she noticed this especially when it came to the young boys. 

They were once filled with energy, constantly bouncing around, and stumbling over one another. If this day had happened before the war she was sure that the blonde boy would've tackled the brunette to the ground without hesitation. They would've tumbled through the hills, and tripped each other until they got back up the small meadow in time for lunch. Niki knew that Tommy would've tried to impress Wil with all of his might. He would've dueled Tubbo, and taken him to the ground, bragging about the one time he killed this guy named Technoblade - who seems to come into Tommy's and Wilbur's conversation quite a lot - while Wil hid a shy smile, pretending he wasn't endeared by the boy's antics. 

She hadn't seen those boys since the war started, they were replaced with boys constantly grim, smiles morphed into a thin line, eyes dull, void of their usual brightness. She hadn't known the boys for too long before the war started, in fact, the war started almost as soon as she joined the SMP, but she adored the boys, and she missed the joy that they used to radiate. 

Yet, here they are, content with being alongside one another. She had always seen them together, never apart. 

Tommy always claimed that the shorter boy was clingy, but Niki knew that it went both ways. She wasn't sure if it could be considered clingy since they never seemed to leave each other's side. Their beds were pushed nearly on top of eachother so that they could whisper stories and jokes to one another in the depths of night, they never left the caravan without the other boy by their side, and they always seemed to do their duties with each other. Even if Wilbur had given them separate tasks they would finish them together, nothing seemed to tear the boys apart. 

She silently wondered if it was because they were scared. 

She hadn't missed the way that the two seemed to grip each other when Dream came near, the way that Tommy would only let certain people near himself and Tubbo, the way they seemed scared from the previous war. She noticed that when the other wasn't in sight, even if they were only feet away, the boy would look incredibly lost and anxious. Wilbur said that they hadn't always been like that. 

She didn't know much about the SMP when it was still in one piece, only what Wilbur and Fundy had told her. 

They said that Tommy and Tubbo used to live in separate houses, that Tubbo had multiple, and Tommy had this dirt shack. They were both incredibly happy and full of energy. Apparently they used to play pranks, and poke at Dream for fun. Apparently, they had once been extremely close with Dream. They were still seen together, stuck together at the hip as always, but back then it was more common to find one of the boys alone. Tommy spent a lot of his time with the other members. SapNap, Ponk, George, Callahan, even Dream. Wilbur said that Tubbo was much more introverted, he spent most of his time building and gathering when alone. He, always a kind soul, would share his profits with Tommy, who also shared his whenever he went out to gather resources - something he really only did with Tubbo, as he hated being alone. There was another boy in the picture too - they had another friend, a kid named Purpled. Dream, SapNap, and George had taken the three teens under their wings when the boys were just 13. Niki had no clue who Purpled was. 

Wilbur had told her that he partially blamed himself for the SMP's demise. He said that everyone had been so happy before he came, that everyone was so close. That Tubbo and Tommy got to live a normal life. He also told her that he didn't regret a thing. Although he wishes that he didn't come, and that Tommy and Tubbo would've been fine without him, he knew that they already got into a load of trouble without him. 

According to Wilbur, he had no part in the disc war. That was all Dream, SapNap, Tubbo and Tommy. Nobody was sure who actually started it - but whatever it was, they all knew one thing: whatever Tommy did to make Dream mad was not equal to the value of those music disks. 

Those discs had apparently been given to Tommy by people very important to him. Wilbur had told Niki very little about SMP Earth, an SMP that Wilbur and Tommy had been on together, but she knew one thing for sure, they were extremely close in that SMP as well as this one. She knew about this guy named Phil, and another named Techno, who had been like brothers to Wilbur. All three of the men, who were barely adults when they met, Wilbur had been 16, Techno 17, and Phil 23. Tommy was only 8. Apparently, they had all teased the young boy relentlessly, but adored him. The boys were a bit confused how a blonde haired child could keep up with three working men, not only in stamina and work ethic, but in humor and values. The three were extremely protective of Tommy, and were terrified when he left the SMP at the age of 13. The four had grown into a family, but all had to split ways sooner or later, Tommy was the first to leave, following his best friend Tubbo into a new SMP, a fresh start. 

Before the small boy left, Phil, Techno, and Wilbur had each given him a music disc; Mellohi, Cat, and Blocks respectively. 

Those discs meant the world to Tommy. Which is why the war started, the War fought by a teenager. 

When she looked back at the two boys, Tommy had fallen asleep, his face calm and peaceful. Tubbo looked as though he was ready to take a nap as well. He was sleepily murmuring about cloud shapes, his arm slowly falling to his side. Niki knew why he wouldn't let sleep over take him, and she would help ease his mind. 

She slowly walked towards the two, one of them peacefully asleep while being warmed by the midday sun, the other was drowsy but refused to let sleep take over him. She sat down next to the two boys, the grass tickled her skin as her legs touched the stiff blades. 

She leaned down so that her face was visible to the sleepy child, so that he knew who was speaking to him, "Hey Tubbo, I'm gonna go get Wilbur, you can stay here, feel free to sleep, okay? I will have Eret watch the area, nothing is going to hurt you." She whispered. 

"M'kay" He sleepily mumbled, only half aware of what was going on around him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niki waited a moment for the small boy to close his eyes, he seemed to curl into himself as the sun shown on his face, burying his face into his own chest as he turned to face the other boy. 

She looked to her left, at the one lone tree in this plains meadow. The tree had provided enough shade to comfortably sit under, but not too much as to get cold, found sitting under the masses of branches and leaves was one of Niki’s closest friends, Fundy. He sat, back straight against the dark oak, and legs curled into each other, his fur glistened in the sunlight that peaked through the trees. He sat, reading, the book clenched lightly between his hands, his eyes thoroughly scanning the pages, each word being said aloud. 

She wasn’t sure what he was reading, as his words were out of earshot, and still they would be out of context - but Eret seemed to be enjoying the story. 

The man himself, Eret, was up on a tree branch. She saw him excitedly climbing it earlier, Niki had noticed that Eret had a thing about heights, he loved to be as tall as possible, building towers that exceeded the clouds, climbing trees, and always sitting atop the Caravan’s roof. He once told her that it made him feel powerful, and in a time where L’Manberg was seemingly fighting for their own power, she couldn’t blame him for wanting to feel in control and powerful. He was on a long and thick branch - seemingly strong enough to hold his own weight - halfway up the tall tree. He usually sat with one leg perched up towards his chest, the other loosely hanging, but right now, he was hanging upside down, outwardly trying to read over Fundy’s shoulder - upside down? Either way, a bright smile played on his face as he listened to his Fox-like friend. 

She made her way to the duo, almost skipping with happiness. She loved when the six of them could spend these days together, when War didn’t reckon the world. When things were calm, when she could have a nice time with her friends. When there was not a threat of death on every corner. 

Niki absentmindedly scanned the perimeter, checking for mobs, and/or a sign of trouble. A sign of Dream. Nothing appeared to be in the meadow beside her friends - Wilbur often called the four other boys his family, but she didn’t think she was close enough with any of the boys to call them that yet, not that she didn’t want to, she just didn’t to intrude on the little family that WIlbur seemed to build - she hadn’t checked the forest that laid 50 feet away, but they would be able to tell if something came from there. 

“I’m going to get Wil” Niki said, slightly startling the two men, “Tommy and Tubo are asleep if you don’t mind watching over them.” 

“Sounds good, have a safe walk to L’Manberg!” Fundy responded without looking up from his reading.

Eret spent a minute or so adjusting himself so that he was sitting upright, “I will keep an eye on the boys, don’t worry ma’am.” He finished with a tip of an imaginary hat, voice deep and charming as always. 

He always liked to charm Niki, even though neither of them felt any way about each other besides friends. She sent a smile and small nod towards the duo as she made her way to the Caravan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she found herself at the caravan, which was quite literally the center of L’Manberg, she noticed that all of the shades were drawn. Which was quite odd, since the only source of light in the small van was from the windows - maybe he was sleeping? 

Niki knew that Wilbur wasn’t sleeping though, as she has seen him pull several all-nighters before and they never seem to affect him - it is as though he never needs sleep. 

"Hello?" Niki asked, entering the van slowly. 

She got a very disgruntled, "Hey Niki" from the back of the Caravan. 

She worked her way back, to where all of the beds were. After the initial entrance, with the seats, petals, and wheel, there was a long room used for seating and planning. There were two long benches that lined each side of the van, in the middle there are two tables that take up the length of the long room. In the back there are two more rooms, a very small bathroom, only equipped with a toilet, and a room that was a bit more spacious lined with beds. Fundy and Eret slept in their own respective houses, while Eret's house was still in construction, he slept at his castle inside of the Dream SMP as he was on friendlier terms with the Dream Team, Fundy's house was finished, so he had been sleeping there - he had actually been letting Niki stay there as well, which made her very happy. 

This leaves Wilbur and the Boys. It had always been like that to Niki, when she first came to the SMP that is where the boys were staying, but she has also seen the wrecks that had once been each of the boys' homes. The dirt shack that Tommy took immense pride in, the burnt down building that had once been beautiful, and the ball that Wilbur built from the ground up. However, now that war roamed the land of the server - the 3 boys slept in the back of the Caravan. Wilbur had set up three beds all equal distance from each other, but as she previously mentioned, Tommy and Tubbo pushed their beds to the left side of the Caravan making a giant bed up against the left wall. And although Wilbur's bed was on the complete opposite side of the room, it wasn't uncommon for Niki to walk into the three boys asleep on the giant bed, Wilbur pulling the younger two into a protective hold as they slept. And when she thought about it, it wasn't uncommon for all 6 of them to fall asleep in the Caravan after a long day of work - somehow they all woke up in one bed or another, sprawled out onto one another. 

Niki can only imagine what it must've been like when all of the server was friends. When they were family, as Wilbur called them. 

She has heard stories about how often all 12 of the boys would end up falling asleep in Dream’s living room. They would hang out and play trivial games until 2 or 3 am which was very late considering there were 3 14-year-old boys that stayed up with them, and they would all pass out on Dreams couch, sprawled out across each other. This happened so often that Tommy nicknamed Dream’s house the “community house” which stuck. They still call it the Community House today, which really confused Niki when she was new to the server. 

Wilbur likes to call those days: the best days of his life. The 6-month period when Wilbur first joined that there wasn’t any war. According to Wil, the wars only started about 6 months ago when Dream stole Tommy’s discs. 

He had told her that 3 years of friendship, and brotherhood meant nothing to Dream. That he willingly turned his back on the kids he used to call his family.

“Wil - what are you doing?” Niki carefully asked. 

“Work.” He grunted. 

She looked at what he was writing down. Numbers? Analytics? Statistics? Whatever it is, it was War. His scribbled handwriting looked rushed next to Tommy’s calm and angled handwriting - both looked like a mess next to Tubbo’s extremely neat writing, but he would never draw out war plans the way the others do. 

“You and Tommy did this last night.” The short, pink haired girl argued. “You can take a break.” 

“I’m just checking it over - we were very tired last night, maybe - maybe we made a mistake, maybe -” Wilbur tried to reason with himself. 

“Come on,” Niki deadpanned, pulling on Wilbur’s arm. 

“What? Where are we going - what” Wilbur asked confused, but defeated he stood up and started following Niki. 

“To the picnic that the boys set up.” She stated. 

“What - really? Is that where you’ve been all day?” Wilbur started putting all of the pieces together. 

“Yes!” Niki said relieved, she had woken him up from whatever trance he was in. “Well, Fundy was reading a book, Eret climbed a tree, and I’m pretty sure Tommy and Tubbo are asleep - but they were cloud gazing! I set up the blanket. It was a very nice morning.” 

All she got in return was a tired and agreeing hum.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked Niki could feel Wilbur get happier, as he realised that there would be no war today. That today would be a good day, filled with sunshine and laughter. 

When they got to the flowery meadow, Wilbur’s smile grew in size. 

Eret rushidly greeted his friend, and Fundy said his ‘hello’ s as well without looking up from his book. 

Wilbur went to greet the blonde haired teen who had just started to wake up at the comotion. He looked much better than earlier, already much less sleep deprived. 

Today _was_ going to be a good day. As she sat down, and started to unpack the picnic basket, she smiled. This was her family. **Niki and Her Boys.**  


…

Dream sat atop a tall spruce tree as he watched Wilbur and Niki show up to the picnic. Eret greets his friends from the much shorter oak tree, still hanging from the branches. He hears laughter and footsteps. He sees Fundy get up trying to snatch his book back from Eret. 

They looked happy. Dream couldn't say the same. 

His knuckles turned white as his fist clenched tight around the branches, he watched Wilbur sit down next to Tommy, brushing the hair off of his forehead, the blonde teen just waking up from his afternoon nap. They were both careful not to wake Tubbo, who was still silently sleeping, peace written on all of his features. The blue-eyed boy looked happy. 

_Could be Happier_ A small voice in the back of his head said. 

His face grew red as Wilbur helped the teen up, and picked up Tubbo, as they both make their way to Niki, who had taken the contents of the picnic basket out, and displayed them on the blanket. 

_Wilbur._ The voice grew louder in the back of his head. _Wilbur took your family away. Wilbur started this revolution. It's Wilbur's fault._

Dream hated it, but he started listening to the angry, blood thirsty, jealous voice in the back of his head. 

It _was_ Wilbur's fault. 

And he was going to make Wilbur pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's happy, I tried to fluff this one up, but you know me, there's gotta be angst. AND boy, I'm excited for whatever L'manberg thing Tommy and Wilbur aid they were working on in Thursday's stream. 
> 
> Funfact: This is the playlist I listen to when I write the L'Manberg and Wholesome Week stories. There is really no point to the songs, its just what I like listening to when I write. Sometimes if I really need it, I just listen to Saline Solution on loop to get really sad. I have one for (this is home) which I will link in the next update. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5i1Zh8gkJj4EpYonv95cgm?si=AR7UCtosRxKo2LAflGCZ7g
> 
> I hope you liked this, leave you thoughts down below, and I will see you next time!


End file.
